


A Conversation

by feedmyflame



Category: Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: 4x08, F/M, Fluff, Headcanon, Implied Sexual Content, Intimacy, Love, Touching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-11
Updated: 2013-01-11
Packaged: 2017-11-25 02:51:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/634344
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/feedmyflame/pseuds/feedmyflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They talk with touches.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> TVD 4x08 opening scene headcanon.

He twists her hair in his fingers, fiddling for the sake of fiddling, rearranging it around her features. She has something to say, he can tell.

Until the words form, she tells him with touches. They always talk that way first. It’s okay that the words aren’t quite there yet, and she relaxes into silence, relieved as always at his patience. He listens to her fingers as their light friction registers on his skin.

Eventually she gives up on poetry. The truth is simple and easy.

“This is a good morning,” she says through a smile, hand coming briefly to rest on his chest to finish her sentence:

_And I don’t get many of those._

He answers slowly, reverently, repeatedly.

He answers until she’s shaking.


End file.
